The Storm - Arriving
by mariXwic32
Summary: Akiri wants a holiday, she gets it, but she kind of told Tsunade that they could take over the normal world in the process


**A/N: I have been neglecting my writing and have ignored you, my dear readers, for almost two years now. However, I have not given up on writing, but continuing with older stories will cause me to lose my spot, so I will have to update them at my own time when I feel the need.**

 **In any case, I have finally decided what happens to Akiri's bunch and will be updating this story whenever I get a chance to upload. I will be writing chapters and keeping them in check… I merely want reviews.**

 **Please enjoy this story.**

 **Chapter 1: Entrance**

Akiri glanced up at the clear blue sky; a bored expression on her face as she mulled over the most recent events. It was April 2017; nearly winter in the south and latest news had stated that there is to be a large cyclone expected before winter falls on them. The previous year had absolutely pathetic weather, but not only that, the whole year was crap for everyone in the whole world - well not for some. Almost all of Akiri's fish had passed away as soon as the announcement arrived that her idiot friends from high school were moving in with her for a couple of months; she claims the oscar passed away because it had been tormented by Ichibi and didn't want any of that again. She found the fish hanging from a rope... Odd.

The wind blew cautiously through Akiri's long, thick black hair; stray strands trailing her jaw line lightly, as if Umbra was there. Akiri shut out the thought and stood up from her perch on the large rock outside her house, glaring at the red sedan containing her 'friends' that had just pulled up to the house. "God... Or whoever the fuck is up there... Please give me the strength to not kill anyone with a chair." She mumbled under her breath; wishing that she hadn't answered that blasted telephone.

Akiri was a strong woman; ignorant of emotions such as sadness, happiness or love. Come to think of it... She only knew how to show anger, sarcasm, blank states and peacefulness. It was as if a whole section of her brain was closed off from the emotions that mean the most. Of course she was attractive; God if he could, Sebastian would have won her heart over long ago, but the tall, black-haired, slim Amazon didn't give a damn about love; so Sebastian was left to dwindle away and look for love somewhere else.

Her magenta eyes narrowed as the first door of the car opened and out stepped Momo, her blonde friend. As soon as the blonde's blue eyes landed on Akiri, they widened and she screeched with joy before trying to attack Akiri with a hug. Not in the mood for idiocy; Akiri sidestepped the bulleting blonde and heard a satisfying yelp and a crash as she landed into the bushes next to the wall of the house.

It was as if a dark cloud was suddenly hanging over the house. Ichibi stared at Akiri, her mouth agape; ready to burst out in profanities as to why her friend got injured, but being a redhead, her rage got the better of her and she tried to tackle Akiri, gaining only the same results as Momo. "Really, Kiki? Really?" Lizzy growled; she put her hands on her hips as she glared at Akiri with furious brown eyes. She blew a strand of white blonde hair out of her eyes and continued to glare. "What if your child was to run to you for a hug and you do that? What then?" Lizzy was right, however...

"Yeah..." a snotty pause "Lizzy," Akuto peaked up, flaunting her dark brown curls, "You're thinking of what would only happen if this heartless bitch would get a heart." She said, pointing her nose in the air and turning her malicious green eyes to the boot of the car before pulling out her luggage. Akiri snorted at Akuto's comment; her lips curling slightly, as if to tell Lizzy that Akuto had the right idea.

Of course, Akiri and Akuto never got along well; they would beat each other to death given the chance, but Akiri has more tolerance for Akuto and her sarcastic and snotty manners than any of the others. Momo is sort of like a clingy cat, Ichibi is an idiot and Lizzy is a prat who tries to help Akiri on the right path... Failing miserably in the process, but 'getting there' as she'd like to call it. Akuto is a psychopath who cannot stand a fouled cookie. (Meaning the cookies shall not fall on the floor, be sat on, have anything smeared on them, be dunked in anything or be turned into something other than a cookie).

Silently, Akiri stormed into the house with her arms folded across her chest; the others, carrying luggage, followed after. Describing physical features of all four our characters are a bit of a mission, so I will attempt to add the features in the first chapter...

Soon after entering the house, Akiri rummled around in the fridge, pulling out whatever she needed to make a bake that would feed the five of them. Akuto made her way to the hallway, setting her luggage down in the first room on the right of the passage; Momo and Ichibi went for the room right across and Lizzy was left with the last room down the hallway next to the bathroom. The house was absolutely silent as every one of the visitors set out to unpack their luggage; apart from Akuto who couldn't really decorate the room, seeing as she was sharing with Akiri and she never brought anything with her that involved decorations. She preferred packing the essentials; mace, pepper spray, a hatchet, clothing, cell phone, headphones and jewellery that just screamed 'metal head'. Akiri's room also kind of screamed 'metal head'; what with the KoRn, Slipknot, Rammstein and Cradle of Filth posters stuck to the ceiling and practically every nook and cranny in the room filled with anything that has skulls on it, is a skull or is something that symbolises heavy metal.

Momo and Ichibi were simple, packing anything and everything they need for a long time away from home. They packed clothes, towels, toiletries to last a couple of months, their favourite books and ornaments, their cell phones, some snacks and some artwork. Yes, all the simple things. Ichibi started hanging up all the art whilst Momo packed the clothing away. Momo's stuff consisted mainly of perfumes, makeup, statues of fish and cats, artwork of flowers and anything which has either animals or flowers. Ichibi's stuff had a lot to do with Naruto plushies, anime artwork, anime figurines and anything that involves anime.

Lizzy had to take the smallest room in the house, because she refused to share a room with any of her friends. She only packed clothes, toiletries and her cell phone. Most of her stuff consisted of flowers.

Akiri's bearded dragon 'Bobo' sneezed exceptionally loudly from its tank in the living room, causing some of the logs to fall down from their spots. Akuto snorted, packing away the last of her clothing before heading to the lounge to watch whatever is on television... If Akiri even owned a fracking television! So she turned on the universal computer and started browsing for movies. The house remained quite silent, apart from the occasional sizzle from the oven as the bake was going; the occasional click as Akuto opened a movie to watch and then decided it was crap or that she had already seen it and the occasional random sneeze from Bobo, who was sick with flu.

Soon, midday became night and the food was ready to eat. Akiri didn't have a dinner table, so they had to make do with sitting on the couches, watching whatever horror Akuto has put on to watch and eat. When they finished, it was time to give Bobo his medication so that he can finally stop his random sneezing; Akiri had to deal with it for a week before her friends got there. Bobo doesn't like his meds, because it tastes like worms to him and he likes his veggies, so Akiri had to take him out of the tank without letting him know that he's getting his meds, or else he'll take off like a rocket. She handed Bobo to Akuto who smiled lightly and stroked Bobo, who was already full grown and not as lazy as all the other bearded dragons out there because his tank was huge so he could run around like crazy. Akiri disappeared quickly to rummage in the cupboard and grab his meds.

But Bobo was clever, because he gave Akuto a look that clearly said 'fuck this shit' and then attempted to jump out of Akuto's grasp. The idiot failed to notice that Akuto had quick reflexes and was stuck, trying to worm himself free, his eyes widening as Akiri drew near with the meds. And then he made a funny sound as if he were bleating like a sheep; this was about right before Akiri reached out to grab his head.

It was a mission to pry his mouth open to get the tablet in, as soon as Akiri's hand reached for Bobo's mouth, he grabbed a hold of her finger and tried it bite it off; this only succeeded in pissing Akiri off, so she barked at Momo to grab a knife so that she could chop his little head off. That only made it worse because Akuto barked with laughter and let go of Bobo to roll on the floor laughing. As soon as she let go, Bobo unclenched his jaw and made a run for the front door. He only got cornered by Lizzy who was trying to prevent Akiri's prized pet from disappearing; even though she hated reptiles with a passion, she grabbed Bobo and threw him in Akiri's direction. All you actually saw was a lizard trying to flap invisible wings. Bobo went "baaa" again as he was caught by Akiri and his head held still so that Ichibi could pry his mouth open with the back end of a fork.

When they did get the tablet in, Akiri had to hold Bobo's mouth shut so he couldn't spit it out. When the meds was done, Bobo's usually white belly was pitch black and he continued to hiss at the friends, Ichibi in particular, which merely made the anime freak smile and stick out her tongue.

Before they could put Bobo back in his tank, however, a huge gust of wind suddenly pulled through the house and nearly knocked Akiri; holding Bobo, off her feet; the others were all thrown off the couches. Bobo went "baaa" again and tried to clamber into Akiri's shirt to hide. When they blinked again, the wind was gone and before the group of friends stood a huge black wormhole. Akuto stood up from against the wall and stepped up next to Akiri; the latter's hair had been whipped in all directions.

Ichibi was the first to jump to conclusions. "It's a portal to the Narutoverse! Let's go!" She barked, already storming over to the portal. Before she could reach it, she was tackled by Lizzy and dragged over to Akiri. "Hey...!"

"Whose house is this?" Akuto asked, jabbing a foot in Ichibi's ribs. Ichibi barked a yelp of pain before pointing to Akiri. "Oh okay," Akuto agreed and then glared at Ichibi. "So who gets the say in whether we go in or no-," A loud thwack was heard and Akuto fell face first into Ichibi, their lips smacking together by accident. When they pulled away from each other, Akuto scowled at Akiri, rubbing the back of her head. Akiri wasn't bothered about her as she glanced at the portal and sighed lightly.

A vacation would be nice, even if it is in the Narutoverse. "Grab your earphones, cell phones and three pairs of clothing each," Akiri said, turning around and heading to her room with Bobo snuggled between her breasts. Bobo was bleating like a sheep again, obviously trying to convince Akiri not to go and "who's going to feed me?" But Bobo didn't know what mumbo-jumbo Akiri was up to. As soon as Akiri took her phone off charge, she called her father and asked him to come over and take Bobo to his house.

Bobo went wild, because he loved Akiri's dad so much. Well, at least the friends wouldn't have to worry about losing a bearded dragon in an anime or no one feeding him. Akiri's father was able to get Bobo to eat his meds easily for some or other reason.

Anyway, Akiri put Bobo back in his tank and stood with her four friends in front of the portal, each carrying a pack with the necesseties. "Is everyone ready?" Akiri asked, but before they could answer, she grabbed all four her friends and plunged them all into the dark hole; Akiri enjoyed the horrified and terrified screams from her friends as they fell down what felt like an Alice in Wonderland rabbit hole into a whole new dimension.

 **\- Meanwhile in Konoha -**

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO HOKAGE-SAMA" Shizune screeched, pointing at the black hole which was created by lady Tsunade. The lady in question shrugged and sat down at her desk.

Tsunade could be incredibly stupid sometimes, because she gets drunk a lot. This time, however, she had managed to rip a hole through the time-space continuum into another dimension. But wait, there's more...

Rapid and horrified screaming that came from the big black horror made Tsunade lift her head to watch the portal and Shizune deadpan. "Well, it looks like we're getting new recruits..." Tsunade said, obviously excited that her jutsu had worked. "I think we'll celebrate after this and try and use this jutsu more often." Shizune's jaw dropped at this statement; a low squeak coming from the back of her throat.

As soon as the screaming started, it stopped with a loud crash and four thuds. Akiri was practically walking through the portal, so she just basically walked into Tsunade's office. Ichibi had the misfortune of landing on her face and skidding all the way under Tsunade's desk; Momo rolled out of the portal and rolled into the wall; Lizzy landed on her arse a couple of feet from the portal and Akuto flew into Shizune, nearly getting herself eaten by the kunoichi who was just standing there with her jaw on the floor.

"Ah, it seems we've landed into the hands of the 'good guys'." Akiri stated, taking a step away from the portal that just happened to disappear at that second. She smiled at Tsunade and bowed politely. "My name is Akiri Drackon; at your service ma'am."

Ichibi jumped up and started screaming. "At your service? At your service? Wait... Akiri are you even listening to yourself you fucking twat?!" She yelled, waving her arms around like a lunatic. "We have the opportunity to seek out Itachi and fucking rape him! Not fucking be at anyone's fucking service you fucking dope!"

SMACK

Ichibi flew against the wall; Akiri's hand hovered in mid-air. "My apologies ma'am," She bowed again. "My friends are a little daft." With the last word, she threw a glare at Momo who started fuming.

Tsunade nodded. "That I have noticed..." She stood up from her seat and walked across the room to the door, calling for some Jounin's assistance. She turned back and repositioned the chair in front of her desk; motioning for Akiri to sit down. Soon, four shinobi walked into her office and closed the door. "I am absolutely astonished that the jutsu I used worked." Tsunade sat down at her desk and folded her hands under her chin. "Please, Akiri, tell us about your world."

"AKIRI! DON'T-!" Lizzy, Momo, Akuto and Ichibi barked. They were all suddenly each grabbed and tied up by the shinobi; each sporting a gag so they would shut up. Ichibi's eyes welled up with tears, practically mortified that Akiri would even remain relaxed in this situation. "Mrrrrff!" She tried to move, but the Jounin holding her arms had a really firm grip. She turned her head and saw Naruto himself, looking incredibly serious and not how she knew him... Ichibi glanced away from Naruto and looked at her other friends. Lizzy was being held still by Sakura, Momo was being held still by Sai and Akuto was being held still by Kakashi; they were all fuming about being tied up.

Akiri flicked back a strand of hair from her shoulder and started talking; her friends squirming because they weren't willing to let the normal world's secrets out. "So, we basically come from a world where this world is merely a story. My red-headed friend Ichibi there knows about everything that has happened and will happen." She stated, gaining raised eyebrows from Tsunade. "In our world, we do not have chakra, but we do have some people who practice magic and shamanism." Akiri continued to talk, telling Tsunade everything about the normal world; the cars, the airplanes, the technology; hell she took out her cell phone and showed it to Tsunade as an example.

Ichibi was in tears, staring in horror at Akiri. Tsunade stood up a couple of minutes after she had processed all Akiri's information. "Why would you tell us everything about your world, willingly no less?" She questioned, turning a worried eye to Akiri. Tsunade mulled over the whole situation, trying to think up reasons as to why Akiri would do that before the Amazon said anything.

"Our world is boring, we need more action." Akiri said, leaning back in the chair. Tsunade nodded, understanding the situation. Momo and Lizzy stared wide eyed at Akiri, as if trying to tell her that she had to stop the ninja from going to the normal world. Akiri ignored them, and for the next hour, both Tsunade and Akiri sat and debated on how to get the information out of Ichibi so that Konoha has an upper hand. They also discussed the technology of the normal world, as Tsunade was amazed by it. Akiri and Tsunade also discussed living arrangements and agreed to let Lizzy, Momo and Akuto stay in separate dungeon cells whilst Ichibi's mind was to be probed for information. Akiri was to bunk with Naruto, which made Ichibi try to wriggle free in protest.

As soon as they were done with their preparations, Tsunade dismissed herself and the four Jounin to take Akiri's friends to the dungeon. Naruto stayed behind so as to show Akiri around the town. Shizune remained quiet the whole time, mainly because her brain was over clocking.


End file.
